


To Make a Family

by sebooty



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, cute boys with a cute baby, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebooty/pseuds/sebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto only ever wanted one thing out of life. Haru shocks him by giving to him happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt submitted to me on Tumblr. 
> 
> 'Makoto and Haru on the day they bring their first child home.'

Makoto had been a wide-eyed ten year old when his parents had come home from the hospital, the twins in tow. The two days leading up to their return and the arrival of his siblings were filled with anxiety and tension, knotting up his stomach and making his appetite surprisingly lax. Tamura-san had been shocked and tried uselessly to get him to eat or play a game, but Makoto would just shake his head and return to looking out the window, willing his parents to appear. 

He'd managed to fall asleep some time between daydreaming about what it would be like to be a big brother and pestering Tamura-san with questions about babies, but the instant he'd heard the creak of the front door opening he had never felt more awake in all of his life. Throwing off the blanket Tamura-san had apparently covered him with, Makoto ran to greet his mother and father and the two swathed bundles they were cradling in each of their arms. Awestruck, he watched as his father lowered one of them into the crib, his mother following suit and laying the other down as well. 

“Would you like to say goodnight, Makoto?” his mother's lavender voice broke across the silence, fixing him with a soft smile that curled the corner of her mouth. 

With a nod and a nervous gulp, Makoto stepped forward and teetered on the balls of his feet as he peered into the crib holding the two new additions to their small family. Nestled neatly in various layers of powdery blue cloths, Ren lay asleep and oblivious to the gaze of his brother. Next to him and stealing away Makoto's attention almost instantly, Ran stared up at him with eyes as bright a green as his own. His breath caught as she made a happy gurgling noise and struggled against the pink silks covering her to reach up a tiny fist towards him, a toothless smile illuminating her face. Makoto trailed his hand over hers, biting back a laugh as she tried to grip his thumb. Without thought or question, he happily let her capture his fingers along with his heart. 

...

Since that night, all Makoto had ever wanted was to have his own little girl to fill his life with laughter and warmth, to spoil and protect her from the woes of the world. 

...

The adoption process was a lengthy one. Spanning over a handful of months that consisted of background checks that were cross-checked, question after question, and a series of manilla folders containing suitable matches, Makoto began to wonder if his dream of having a family of his own would ever come to fruition. 

Haru had surprised him entirely when he'd suggested the idea over their fifth anniversary dinner (if he hadn't already been clued in to how incredibly lucky he was to be with someone like Haru, that had only reiterated it tenfold). In all honesty, Makoto was afraid to even broach the subject with him, convinced that children would be 'too much effort' to the blue-eyed fiend. Swallowing around the sudden well of emotion swirling at the back of his throat, Makoto had simply reached a hand across the table and swept his thumb along the back of Haru's hand and agreed that they'd look into it with a dopey grin.

The day that their candidate – a young woman named Selpha – called to tell them she was being rushed by her mother to the hospital, a familiar twisting in his stomach settled heavily and the tears in his eyes were all too real to ignore. It was actually happening – in a matter of a day or two, there'd be a baby in his and Haru's house, their baby.

The hours spent in the hospital's waiting room passed achingly slow, every ten minutes feeling like an hour's worth of anticipation, until finally the doctor came out and congratulated them. Shortly after, a nurse led them to the nursery and Makoto found himself clutching Haru's hand tighter than necessary as his heart seized in his chest, relief and glee filtering through his body like a paralytic. 

With downy amber hair that had a decisive curl to it and fluttering eyes the colour of the night sky, there was no denying that Makoto was in love with her at first sight. Haru leaned into him and Makoto looked down to see a rare smile tugging at his lips and everything felt right with the world.

...

Kuri came home with them the following day, sleeping fitfully in her yellow blankets and a small hand tucked beneath her plump cheek. Makoto hated to wake her, but it was inevitable as he pulled her from the car seat and carried her up the stairs of their house, and the sound of her wailing in cranky displeasure drilled into his ears sharply. He hated when babies cried, especially when he was at fault, but Haru shocked him yet again by carefully extracting Kuri from his arms and soothing her with an imitation of waves knocking against the shore. 

Makoto was helpless, reduced to just standing in the doorway to the nursery they'd spent so much time preparing for her and watching his husband take to being a parent as naturally as he took to water. Warmth swelled in his chest, bearing down on him with an intensity that left him breathless. All the times he'd imagined having a child of his own – a baby girl to make him burn with love – Makoto hadn't ever really given much thought as to how much more gratifying it could be to see someone as moody and unyielding as Haru handle their child with such serenity and adoration. 

All at once, peace settled over Makoto and for that perfect moment, he was grateful for the wondrous life he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure that this is at all what was wanted but I tried. 
> 
> Anyhoot, if you'd like to make a request my tumblr is jollygreen-eyedtitan.


End file.
